Trinity of Trials and Love
by KiAnson
Summary: What if Keitaro's first kiss was guy? Because of it, he discovered he likes boys. But Granny Hina finds out and kicked him out of family. A time past by, he come to the inn because Granny wants forgiveness or doesn't she? Total AU, yaoi, M/M/F, OCC alert.


Here is the disclaimer; Ken Akamatsu own Love Hina, not me. If I did, the ending would different.

Special AN: I like to thank and dedicate this fanfiction to Mystic 6 tailed Naruto. Because without you, this one won't exists. So thank you again.

Once again, I'm warning you that the fanfiction has yaoi and MMF pairing; Keitaro/Masaru and Kanako/Keitaro/Azumi. Yeah, I'm using my OCs from my first story.

I'm also warning you, this chapter has one and only lemon with two teenage boys; Keitaro/OMC. That's it.

Before you read this story, remember you have warned!

"You like to kiss other boys?" Thirteen-year old Keitaro asked his close friend and classmate, Masaru Ohiru during lunch in junior school.

"It's not big deal. My parents are cool with it." Masaru insisted.

"What's it like?" Keitaro wondered.

"Do you want to try it?"

Keitaro eagerly nodded.

"Close your eyes."

Once Keitaro closed his eyes, he felt Masaru kissed him. He couldn't believe that a guy took his first kiss and he liked it.

"See? It's not that bad."

"Can we do that again?" Keitaro blushed.

"We could but remember I like you as friend." The hazel-haired boy pressed his lips on his friend once more. "You're a good kisser. How about once more?" They kissed again and again until one kiss turn into one heated making-out session. They didn't stop until they heard the bell.

On that day, Keitaro learned that he likes boys and he also gained a boyfriend as well. They dated until the last day of junior high school. That's when the bespectacled boy learned that his boyfriend was moving to USA with his family soon. It was quiet night at Masaru's house where Keitaro and his boyfriend had to make a tough decision.

"I'm sorry, we need to break up. I'm going to USA and you're still being here. It's not fair for both of us. You've been a great boyfriend to me but it's time for us to move on." Masaru said, crying as they sat next to each other on his bed. "Plus you kept looking at girls and other boys behind my back."

Keitaro laughed though his tears. "You're no saint either. Didn't you tried to seduce that male student-teacher in front of me? How about that new kid last year?" He mocked. He could tease him some more but couldn't. He hugged his first and now ex-boyfriend. "I'm going to miss you."

"I miss you too but I want to give you something before I go." He took off his clothes and presents his naked body at Keitaro.

"Are you sure? I can't take something that precious."

"Keitaro, I'm not going be virgin forever and if I'm losing my virginity, I want you take it." Masaru kissed him. "Now kiss me or I'm going to have my way with you."

"Only if you take mine as well." Keitaro stripped off his clothes as well.

"Deal!" The hazel-haired pretty boy kissed him again as one of his hands begins to stroke Keitaro's already hard cock. "Who's going first?" With a smirk on his face, he continues on touching the stiff muscle.

"I'm guessing it's me…." Keitaro whimpered.

"Let me lube you first…" Masaru kissed down from Keitaro's lips to the stomach. From there, he licked around the tip of his ex's penis. He heard soft hissing as his head was bobbing up and down and making sure that every part of cock has a good coating of saliva. "Take me now." He looked at other teen and kissed him.

"I want to try something." Keitaro pushed Masaru down on the bed. He moved down between his legs.

"Keitaro, what are...…. "Masaru purred as he felt Keitaro's tongue lapped his entrance couple times and then it dipped in. "Oh Keitaro…. "

Keitaro buried his tongue into him, hoping it would stretch him. He also was amaze that he was enjoy performing a rim job. He had stopped when he felt something touch his head. He looked up.

"I think I'm ready." Masaru bit lip when he felt something big trying to enter his ass. "Oh, it's hurts…" He cried softly.

"Look at me…. do you remember that gay porn that we accidentally watched together?" Keitaro tried to calm him down as he moved up to kissed his shoulder.

"Yeah, we learned to give each other hand jobs and blow jobs that day. But we couldn't do anything else because my parents caught us." Masaru chuckled as he felt young Urashima's penis still penetrated him.

"That's right; I had a fun that night."

"Me, too... and you're in me…" Masaru looked at him. "Now move!"

Keitaro did as he told, slowly as he can. He was amaze what he felt on his shaft. Back and forth, he thrust into the person that gave him his first kiss.

Soon the gay teen feels more pleasure more than pain and he wanted more of it. "God… Keitaro, faster!" He could feel him moving faster in him. "Ye…"

"Shh… you'll wake your parents." He kissed Masaru as his pace speed up even more and rubbed his cock, up and down. For first time of having sex, they're quite happy with each other's rhythms. "I'm going to come. Can I…"

Masaru nodded. With one hard thrust, he could feel Keitaro's seeds insides him and he ejaculated in his hand.

"That's good…." Keitaro licked his hand clean from his former boyfriend's mess.

"It could be better." Masaru gave him a raspberry.

Knowing he was joking, Keitaro laughed. "Do that again. I dare you!" His ex-boyfriend did again but this time, young Urashima caught the tongue with his mouth and begins to suck it. Before he knows it, they were making-out. He was busy with intense smooching until he felt a finger rubbing on his bud. He stopped when he felt his hole was being finger. He could feel Masaru add another finger in. "More… put more. I wished that I did that to you, too." He moaned, trying to be quiet.

"We're learning here and I did enjoy your tongue there." Masaru gasped as he felt Keitaro rubbing his cock with his precum. For awhile, they were focusing on what they doing until he looked at him. "Keitaro, I want you now."

Keitaro lay down on the bed. "Go." He winced as he felt his ass got penetrate by him. "I see what you mean about the pain…."

"Keitaro, focus on me…" Masaru crushed his lips with his own. He felt arms wrapped him and his kiss was return with equal passion. He took it as encouragement to push until he was fully in. Slowly, he begins to pound into his ex's ass.

"Harder!" Keitaro didn't mean to yell out but he wanted more of it.

"You're yelling out." The young Ohiru smirked as he granted his wish.

"Then kiss me." Keitaro's lips has seized by his first lover. They were in deep lip locked as they continued their sexual intercourse. He couldn't believe that sex was from a guy was good. He couldn't help but wonder if he could do better.

"Keitaro, I wondering if…"

"Do it."

Once Masaru climaxed into his ex-boyfriend, he slowly crawled next to him with little energy he had. "I'm so tired now…."

Keitaro barely nodded.

"Thank you and I hope you find guy or girl better than me." Masaru whispered as he and Keitaro fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning Masaru's parents finds out about what happened on last night, due to their vocal responses. They weren't surprised about it. "Masaru, you know better than that." His mother stated. "Thank god, your siblings are at your grandparents."

"I know mom but I didn't….."

"Honey, I get it. You and Keitaro have years to find right person."

"I just want mine with Keitaro before we leave Japan and we dated almost two years, doesn't that count for sometimes?"

Mrs. Ohiru looked at her husband who was speechless. "Listen to me; if this ever happens again, I want you to have a condom ready. I pray to god, you'll be over twenty-five or move out of the house."

"Yes, mom." Masaru replied.

"Keitaro, we're not mad at you but we have to tell your parents." Mr. Ohiru spoke up.

"Yes, Mr. Ohiru." Keitaro sighed.

Keitaro did get in trouble with his parents but even though he got punished for having sex in such early age, he didn't regret it. Couple of days passed after his break-up, he watched his ex-boyfriend leave with his family. For reasons, he didn't feel too heart-broken over it. He just hoped that his ex finds happiness in good man.

AN: I still can't believe I wrote a Keitaro/OMC lemon. *cough* Review or flame but remember you can flame only once.


End file.
